pokemonaventurinefandomcom-20200214-history
Red
THIS IS A TEST PAGE ---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Red | jname=レッド | tmname=Red | slogan=no | image=FireRed LeafGreen Red.png | size=155px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | age=yes | years=11 14 16+ | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Mother | trainer=yes | colors=no | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Player character, Champion | game=yes | generation= , , , , | games= & & , | leader=no | anime=counterpart | animecounterpart=Ash Ketchum | epnum=EP001| epname=Pokémon - I Choose You!| manga=counterpart | mangacounterpart= , | roundnum=PS001| roundname=A Glimpse of the Glow! | }} Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is the canon name of the in the Generation I games and the male choice in their Generation III remakes , where his female counterpart is . Red is known throughout Kanto and Johto as the from Pallet Town, as well as for his defeat of Team Rocket in Kanto during his quest. He is the final opponent in the Generation II games , their Generation IV remakes , and . He is also a participant in the Pokemon World Tournament's Champions Tournament in . In the games Red is introduced as a curious 11-year-old boy from Pallet Town. In the instruction manuals of Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue Versions, Red gained an interest in Pokémon after his best friend, , stopped playing with him and became a bully. His adventure begins one day when Professor Oak calls the two to his lab for a choice of a starter Pokémon, the last three Pokémon Oak owns. Blue challenges Red to a battle immediately, to test out his new Pokémon, thinking he will easily beat Red. After Red has journeyed to Viridian City to the north and taken a package back to Oak in Pallet, Oak gives Red and Blue each a Pokédex with which to record data on all known Pokémon in the Kanto region. From here, Red and Blue journey across Kanto, collecting Pokémon to build up their teams, and defeating each of the Gym Leaders in turn, with Blue always one step ahead, showing up from time to time to impede Red's progress. Red also comes across a gang of Pokémon thieves, Team Rocket, several times through his journey, defeating a group of s who are trying to steal Fossils from Mt. Moon, a member who is running the Nugget Bridge challenge to recruit for the organization on , and another lone member who has stolen a TM from a family in Cerulean City. Eventually, Red uncovers a plot by Team Rocket, infiltrating their hideout beneath the Celadon Game Corner and encountering their boss, Giovanni. Defeating him and ousting Team Rocket from Celadon, Red uses the Silph Scope that Giovanni leaves behind to battle Pokémon and save Mr. Fuji in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, who is being held hostage by a trio of Grunts. Red soon journeys into Saffron City in the heart of Kanto to find it overrun by Team Rocket, who is attempting to take the recently-invented Master Ball from the Silph Co. President, and defeats Giovanni again, ending the group's plots for the time being. With seven Badges in hand, Red encounters Giovanni for the final time—this time as the Leader of the Viridian Gym, his final obstacle before the Elite Four of Indigo Plateau. Red defeats him in battle, earning his eighth and final Badge—the —and causing Giovanni to realize that he has no chance at reviving Team Rocket if he cannot defeat Red. He disbands the organization, promising to go into solo training to better himself. Making it through and finally to Indigo Plateau, Red defeats the Elite Four and discovers, to his surprise, that Blue has defeated them before him and is the . Red defeats Blue in the final battle, becoming the Champion himself, but then continues his training, rather than staying at Indigo Plateau. Encountering an offshoot of Team Rocket in the southern Sevii Islands, lead by Executive Archer, Red reveals with his Earth Badge that Giovanni has disbanded the organization, and, though defeated, the group there intends to revive Team Rocket and bring Giovanni back, having already made plans to force Pokémon to evolve with radio waves. Red continues as a wandering Trainer, eventually making his way to the caves of Mt. Silver, where he trains his Pokémon alone. Eventually, , , or arrives at Mt. Silver and challenges Red, identified only as a Pokémon Trainer. If defeated, Red vanishes from Mt. Silver, and returns every time the Elite Four is defeated again by the player of Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, or SoulSilver. In Black 2 and White 2, Red enters the Champions Tournament of the Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon As the player character, Red can have on his team any of the 151 Pokémon available during Generation I. In Generation III, he can have any of the 386 Pokémon available at that time, though only after the player has obtained the National Pokédex. When he is encountered as an opponent in Generation II and Generation IV, Red has a set team, based on Generation I in-game event Pokémon, and has the highest leveled trained Pokémon yet encountered in the series, with his at level 81 in Generation II and at level 88 in Generation IV. In , he can be fought in the Pokemon World Tournament's Champions Tournament. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Red.png‎ |prize= 7700 |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Red |game=GSC |location=Mt. Silver |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Red.png |prize= 16800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Red |game=HGSS |location=Mt. Silver |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Red uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles and all six in Triple Battles. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Red.png |prize=1 BP |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Red |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Pokémon Trainer Red.png‎ |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Red |game=Pokémon Stadium 2 |location=Mt. Silver |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Pokémon Trainer Red.png‎ |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Red |game=Pokémon Stadium 2 |location=Mt. Silver |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= ||pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Quotes Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal * Before battle :"... ..." * When defeated :"..." * After being defeated :"... ..." Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver * Before battle :".................. .................." * When defeated :"...!" * After being defeated :".................. .................." Artwork Sprites Optional names for Red |- || Japanese || * レッド Red * サトシ Satoshi * ジャック Jack || * グリーン Green * シゲル Shigeru * ジョン John || * ブルー Blue * ツネカズ Tsunekaz * ジャン Jean || * イエロー Yellow * サトシ Satoshi * ジャック Jack || |- || German || * Rot * * Jack || || * Blau * Gary * John || * Gelb * Ash * Jack || |- || French || * Red * Sacha * Paul || || * Blue * Régis * Jean || * Yellow * Sacha * Paul || |- || Italian || * Rosso * Ash * Gigi || || * Blu * Gary * Pippo || * Giallo * Ash * Gigi || |- || Spanish || * Rojo * Ash * Jaime || || * Azul * Gary * Juan || * Gualdo * Ash * Jaime || |} In the Super Smash Bros. series with his Pokémon]] Super Smash Bros. Melee Red's hat appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as an alternate outfit worn by , possibly in reference to the anime or Pokémon Adventures. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red himself appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, named only as "Pokémon Trainer", with a team consisting of , , and . Rather than fighting himself, like the other human characters, Red sends his three Pokémon into battle, switching between them in order. He is voiced by Michele Knotz in the English version and 半場友恵 Tomoe Hanba in the Japanese version. In other games Red makes an appearance in both Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. While he does not appear in the games' Story Mode, he is playable in the Battle Mode when a FireRed or LeafGreen cartridge is used, with a male player character chosen. He can take on the Mt. Battle's 100-battle challenge, as well as compete in Colosseum battles. Red also made a brief appearance in the debut trailer of Pokémon Battle Revolution, having a Double Battle against , using a on its Attack Forme and a . Despite this, he didn't appear in the final cut of the game. In the TFG appears as a common Trainer figure in the launch set, , of the Pokémon Trading Figure Game. In the anime While Red himself does not appear in the anime, his counterpart, introduced in the first episode, is the anime's main character, Ash Ketchum. Like Red, Ash is from Pallet Town, on a journey to become a Pokémon Master. Unlike Red, Ash's journey did not end with Kanto, and Ash has continued through every other region introduced in the main series games, as well as the Orange Archipelago south of Kanto, taking the place of the player characters of Generation II during Johto, and being joined by the anime counterparts of and during the Hoenn and Sinnoh sagas. Instead of starting with one of the standard three Kanto starters, however, Ash began his journey with a , inspiring 's creation, as well as causing some to consider Red and Ash to be the same person, most especially due to Red owning as well. In the manga Red, like most player characters, also has counterparts in the various Pokémon manga, with from the Pokémon Adventures manga, from Pokémon Zensho manga, from Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga, and Shū from Pokémon Get da ze! manga being among them. Trivia * When Red is encountered in Mt. Silver during Generation II, he has no speech, merely repeating an ellipsis before beginning the battle. This is a reference to the fact that during Generation I he is a silent protagonist, answering only "yes" or "no" questions. He also remains silent when confronted in Generation IV. **In , sarcastically calls him a chatty gossip. * Despite the ellipsis before battle, when talking to Copycat, she says ": Hello, do you like Pokémon?" implying that Red is speaking. However, this could be Copycat having nothing to mimic, so she's making up words. * Much like there is minimal information on his 's father, Red's father is mentioned only in passing when examining a in the Celadon Department Store. * Until the release of , Red's team featured the highest-leveled opponent Pokémon a player could face outside of battle arenas such as the Stadium series and the Battle Frontier, with his at level 81, beating the wild found at the Hall of Origin by one level. In Platinum, however, the 's team receives a boost in level, putting his starter Pokémon at level 85, while wild can be found in the Resort Area at up to level 100. Due to giving Red's team a level boost as well, with his Pikachu topping the list at level 88, Red is again the highest-leveled Trainer opponent (though wild Magikarp still are the highest level opponent Pokémon). * Red's team in Generation II and Generation IV is based heavily on in-game events from Generation I and : , , , and are the version mascots of the four Generation I games, and are as well available in all iterations of the Kanto storyline; could have been obtained as an in Celadon City (and serves as Blue's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow), is given away by a Silph Co. employee shortly before Team Rocket is vanquished there, and two are required to be caught or defeated to travel to Fuchsia City (in Generation II and , only one Snorlax is found blocking the way in Kanto, indicating a possible connection that Red caught one and defeated the other). ** The four version mascots Red owns all know their signature moves: Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise know , and respectively, while Pikachu knows . ** Red's Pikachu's four moves are the same four moves that Ash's Pikachu used most recently in the anime as of the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver: , , , and . ** Red's Generation II team was also the same as that of Red in the Pokémon Adventures manga during his venture to Mt. Silver - while he didn't own Charizard and Blastoise, he borrowed them for a time from and respectively. However, Red did not own a Lapras as he does in Generation IV. * An unused default name for Red in the English Generation I games was "NINTEN". Conversely, 's unused default name is " ". While normally unviewable, changing a few addresses within the game's code can allow for these names to appear as shown here. This references the fact that in the years surrounding the releases of the Generation I games, Sony was Nintendo's main competition. Also Ninten is the default name of the main protagonist of Mother, another Nintendo game. Many of the people who worked on Mother also worked on Pokémon. * Hidden name data for Red in the Japanese Generation I games include: やまぐち Yamaguchi for the player and いしはら Ishihara for the rival in . Yamaguchi refers to Wataru Yamaguchi, an art director on the original games, while Ishihara refers to Tsunekaz Ishihara, who is now the head of The Pokémon Company. In Pokémon Blue, the player's unused default name is ゲーフリ Gēfuri, an abbreviation of Game Freak's Japanese name ゲームフリーク Gēmu Furīku. As for the rival, his name is クリチャ Kuricha, in what it seems a reference to Creatures, Inc. As for , it preserved the rival's name from Pokémon Blue; however, for an unknown reason, the player's name was subtly altered by gaining an extra digit, becoming "ゲーフリ１". For more information, see this article. * The majority of his Japanese default names from are shared with and . The same holds true for their . * All three Kanto starter Pokémon used in his Generation II battle have the moves that appeared on their cards. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, apart from his Venusaur and Blastoise being fully evolved, Red's team is identical to that of Ash Ketchum throughout most of the Orange Islands anime arc (Ash's Bulbasaur and were at the time, and still are presently, in their base forms). * Red's Generation II sprite is a colorized and mirrored version of his sprite from . The same thing occurred to his rival, . * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Red is the only Trainer in-game who uses the battle transition effect from Generation II. * Red and all of his anime and manga counterparts own Pikachu, excluding from Pokemon Zensho who evolved his into a Raichu. * Red has appeared in every generation of Pokémon. He shares this feat with Blue, Lance, and the Generation I Kanto Gym Leaders (except Koga). * If Red is defeated in the Champions Tournament, he will not appear in the lobby of the PWT, unlike the other champions. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Red |de=Rot |it=Rosso |ko=레드 Redeu |es_eu=Rojo}} Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Rot (Spielcharakter) es:Rojo (personaje) fr:Red (jeux vidéo) it:Rosso (gioco) ja:レッド pl:Red (gra)